Struggle
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: No one ever wondered what the mark did to Trevelyan. They never knew what she had to suffer, the voices, calling to her, demanding blood. They consumed her very mind. Soon she needed a Hero of her own. Someone that could pull her back from the edge. Could the ex-templar be just what she needed? or would her demons be too much for anyone to overcome. (Human Mage Inquisitor)
1. The Fight

_I own nothing- _

Athena Trevelyan sat at her desk in her lavish room. Her head was in her hands as she rocked slowly back and forth. The voices in her head would not give her peace. In Haven they were just small whispers in the back of her mind. As a mage the calls and voices of demons were nothing new to her, but she could always push them from her mind. She would never give herself over to one of those monsters. But recently it had become so much worse. The mark on her hand seemed to attract every demon within 20 square miles. Their voices were constant. They were loudest on the throne, as if they knew she held someone's fate in her hands at that exact moment.

"_Kill him…Punish him for what he has done….blood…make them pay in blood." _

"_You are weak, let us take over."_

"_So tired….sleep…we will handle things…"_

She couldn't let anyone know what she was hearing. Her judgment was her own, but the thoughts still plagued her. They were true, she wanted justice and some of the people before her did terrible things. They deserved to be killed, to know the fear and pain they had caused. But she was not that kind of person, they was always a better way to handle prisoners. They could be put to work, or useful for the spread of the inquisition. She always saw reason when handling the fate of those she judged, but it still didn't keep the voices at bay.

Right now at her desk they were in an up roar, after the destruction of Haven they seemed to push through the veil onto her mind. There was no rest from there constant screams and demands for power. They told her how it was all her fault, so many died because of her. She hadn't done enough to protect them. Visions of her standing covered in the blood of those lost at Haven were pushed into her mind. They would flash behind her eyes like lighting.

Athena rubbed her temples hoping to silence the voices and cast away the visions but it was no use. They would not stop. Finally it was too much and she shot up from her chair and thrusted her arms out at her sides sending bolts of lightning from her finger tips.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. Looking around she saw that her outburst had caused burns to mark the wall along with the small fire that had started on the curtain next to her. Then she saw him.

Cullen stood at the top of her steps, papers in hand; he was looking at her his brow pressed down in concern.

Trevelyan straighten her shirt and fixed her posture so that she look some what presentable. Then she smiled at him, "Commander, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you came in." she said walking over to the small fire and patted it out.

"Inquisitor…I did not mean to intrude." He said walking over to her.

She refused to meet his eye as she sighed and walked on to her balcony. She could just make out the soldiers sparing out by the pub. All these people under her command and here she was battling voices in her head.

Cullen fallowed her, put his hand on her shoulder her turned her so she would look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. She still wouldn't meet his gaze so he lifted his hand to her chin and softly pulled her chin to look at him. "Trevelyan. I asked a question." He said.

Athena looked into his hazel eyes, they were so strong hard after years of trials, but she could see the tenderness around the edges. How they said what he was too afraid to. She knew that he desired her. The need and want was in his eyes along with lust. She could feel them all as he stood there looking at her. She flicked her eyes down to his lips, by the maker they were perfect. She wanted to taste them, to have them cover every inch of her body. To feel them trace down her neck then to end at her breast. Have him lick and bite as he ran a hand between her legs, building her up for the release she needed.

"_I can make that happen, let me show you how to please him. To fulfill your desire." _

Trevelyan knew that voice well, the desire demon had plagued her for weeks. It knew that she wanted Cullen. And it played on her passion, but it was because of this that she pushes him away. She would not give the demon that chance to take over her mind. She couldn't risk being so overcome with emotion that she could give control of herself to the beast.

Cullen rubbed his thumb over her cheek tenderly, the action made Trevelyan closed her eyes and moan softly. He could make her feel this way with just one touch. He body demanded more. She took a step closer to him, her body pressed lightly to his now.

"Cullen…" she sighed looking back up at him from beneath her lashes. As he chest rubbed against his she saw the lust that was once hidden in his eyes push its way to the surface. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her tighter to him.

The image of them wrapped around one another flashes in her mind, and then him on top of her eyes closed in bliss as he thrusts into her. The images send fire down her body pooling between her legs. Then his eyes open and they are no longer the brown loving ones she was stareing into seconds before. Now they are black and empty, the acts of the demon pressing in her head. She flings her arms out pushing him away hard.

"_Kill him!" _The action was pushed into her head like it was a thought of her own. But she knew it was not hers.

"You will not have him!" she said her hands flexing in front of her.

Cullen taken by surprise puts his hand instinctively to his sword and stumbles back, confusion on his face, as he rights himself.

Athena blinked quickly, the vision no longer clouding her mind. She saw the way he was looking at her, his hand still resting on his weapon. She was a monster. Just like the ones from his past, she was what the voices wanted, and they didn't even have to possess her to make her this way.

"_Like us! Monster!"_

"I'm sorry." She said taking a deep breath. Her hands flew to her head as the pain threatened to rip her very mind apart.

"Trevelyan! What is going on!" Cullen said rushing to her side.

"Stop! Stay back. I don't want to hurt you." She said trying to back away from him.

"Why would you hurt me?" He asked looking down at her.

This was not happening, not here not now, not in front of him. She would not allow these things to inpact her life like this. She was in control! Not them. It took all her will but she soon stood straight and forced her mind to go blank. She would not look weak, she was the inquisitor, leader of one of the most powerful armies in all the land. Her mind would not be toyed with like some weak defenseless mage.

"I think you need to leave." Athena said turning away from him. Trying to collect herself the best she could.

"But, what just happened. Trevelyan if there is something going on we need…" Cullen started but was cut off by her harsh tone.

"NO! The only thing you need to do is what I have asked you to." She said firmly without looking at him.

"As you wish." He said flatly turning to leave. His boots fell heavy on the floor.

Xxxx

Xxxx

Xxxx

It had been three days since she was with Cullen, Athena had not left her room. The others would come by and demand that she come out but she refused. She kept her door barded and locked. On the second day she added a magic ward to it, for fear that Iron Bull would break it down. As he promised to do, she thought back to the moment.

"_Boss you in there?" he asked threw the large wooden door. She was standing on her over look in her bed room and could hear his loud voice clearly. _

"_Go away bull." She answered sitting down in her chair. _

"_Look were starting to worry Cullen said some things about the way you were acting. We are all worried. At least let me come in and make sure you ok in there." He said._

"_I'm fine. Now go." _

_That's when she heard the door start to shake. He was going to pull it right off the hinges. "Knock it off! Can't I be alone for a while." She yelled down to him._

"_Boss you're the leader of a whole origination, you're never going to be alone. Now I'm going to get my axe and knock this fucking thing down if you don't open up." _

_Trevelyan pulled her legs up into her chest. Rocking._

"_Have it your way then. Be back soon." He said then she heard him walking away. _

The barrier had survived against his axe. She heard others calling to her, but they were nothing compared to those voices in her head. The mark on her hand flared up constantly. It was like the voices already had control over her. looking at the mirror handing on the wall she shook her head, the black rings under her eyes made her face look sunken, her normally shining white hair seemed dull and nappy. She had not eaten for days yet the pain wasn't in her stomach, she could focus on nothing but her mind. Her lack of sleep was not helping either, she knew that she was losing her grasp on what was real and what wasn't.

Papers littered her floor, along with her books and cloths. She had flung them all around in her fits of rage.

It wouldn't be long now. She knew it, her mind would break and then she would be open to any demon, they would take control of her and then lead the inquisition to ruin. There was only one way to stop it. Standing she looked out at the snow covered mountains. The snow look so soft and beautiful, that's how she would end it. All the voices and demands, she would fling herself from her balcony. That was the only way. Just as she took the first step she heard voices.

"Herald, Are you awake?" Varric's voice was as clear as day. She smiled as she thought of the dwarf. He always made her feel better, no matter how down she was he could always make her laugh. There wasn't a mean bone in his body, she loved him like a brother.

"Pain pushing raceing pulling it in two. Fighting to keep me here. I'm me not them. The burning boiling behind my eyes. Constantly call." Cole said from some where behind the door.

Trevelyan close her eyes, maker how long had she hid it from them. She guessed she really was close to the end if Cole could read her so easily now. She couldn't be upset with him though, just like Varric she loved Cole. He was so sweet and thought of everyone but himself. The others had taken time to warm up to him but she liked him as soon as he had appeared at Haven.

"Is he talking about the inquisitor?" Cullen voice asked.

"Kid can you hear what's going on?" Varric asked Cole.

"It's hard. It's not her voice. It's her but her voice is so small. Others fight to take her place. Ripping her, her mind pulling." Cole answered.

"Others? Does he mean demons?!" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. They want her. They have been fighting for her. In her. They are bad, they want dark things. Kill them kill all of them let us in, we will help, so much responsibility, take a break sleep, come to us. Blood bodies laying everywhere. Now bodies on top of another skin smacking together sweat slick on them. You want him. The Templar, you want him inside of you. He will never want you, he hates what you are. Monster, evil, die. Lock you away again, no more sky. No friend, all gone. Alone all alone. Except for us. Were here. Let us in." Cole looked at Cullen.

"You're the templar." He told him.

"Makers breath, has she been in pain this whole time." Cullen asked.

"She needed a break, someone to ease her burden. A way to release tension." Iron bull grumpled.

"Finally an end. Silence, snow so white so beautiful. Perfect pure, like falling into a pillow. The fall will be quick. Then it will be over, no more voices. No more power. Just quite." Cole was looking a Varric.

"What is that? what are you hearing?" Varric asked. "You gotta make some sense kid."

"She's too tired. She's decided to end it before something takes over her mind. Thinks it will set things right. She was too weak to lead. Never really ment to, just an accident. She's righting the wrong."

"GET THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!" Cullen shouted.

"Well then I suggest all you people move so the only one here that actually has the magical ability to do so can get through." Dorian said shoving threw the crowed.

Trevelyan hear him starting to pull down the barrier, her pace quickened as she walked out the doors. They couldn't help her, no magic in the world can save a mage when they have lost control of their own minds. She would be the down fall of the whole inquisition. She couldn't let that happen, she had to do the right thing. It was for the greater good. Pulling herself up onto the railing she heard the wood splinter and crack as the finally busted through the door. she closed her eyes as the wind whipped around her knowing that peace would soon come.

"Trevelyan!" Cullen yelled. she looked at them over her shoulder. Cullen standing a few feet from the door, Varric to his left with Cole and Iron Bull behind him. Cassandra was on his right her eyes wide with fear.

Athena felt bad, all the work she had put into defending her, the women had been cast out of her own church just because she believed in Athena, now all that was pointless. All her hard work gone.

"Whoa Boss, why don't you come down from there. Let's talk." Iron bull said his hand reaching out in a calming gesture.

Trevelyan smiled at them then stepped over the edge. The last thing she heard was Cullen voice, "NO!"

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

They had all moved with lightning speed to the edge of the balcony. Varric doing the first thing he could think of quickly grabbed Bianca he sent a bolt flying toward the inquisitor. The arrow pierced her shoulder and knotted out the other side. Causing her to stop mid-air and slam into the rough stone side of her tower. The force of her full weight slammed on the rope almost lifting Varric off his feet.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE PEOPLE!" He yelled struggling to pull her up. The rest soon joined him and together pulled up Athena.

When her body made it to the top they pulled her body over and collectively gasped. The blood pouring from her head covered her hair turning it a sick hue of red. Her eyes and face were sunken and frail.

"What happened to her?" Cassandra asked kneeling down pushing the hair from her face.

"Well you take a tumble of a tower Seeker and lets see how you look." Varric said cutting the rope attached to the arrow. Cassandra glared at him.

"The demons might have had a tighter grip on her then we thought." Dorain said pouring healing magic in to her. "We need to get her to a healer. I can patch her up but I'm no expert." He motioned for Iron Bull.

"Got it." Bull walked over and slid his arms under her head and legs, carrying her bridal style. "Don't worry Boss we'll get you fixed up." He said as he walked with Dorian toward the healing room.

Cullen fallowed closely behind, his eyes never leaving Athena. He begged in his mind.

_Please. Please maker. Let her live. _

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx


	2. Taken

_I still own nothing. _

_Xxx_

_Xxx_

_Xxx_

"Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter." Cullen was kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste. His hands were folded together and raised to his forehead. His hands clenched tighter as he repeated the same chant over and over.

How could he have been so blind? She was in pain the whole time, the calls of the demons and evil beings never left her. And yet she never let her composer slip. He should have been more vigilant, if he had not been so focused on her beauty then he might have seen how she suffered.

The door creaking open made him straighten his shoulders trying to regain his composer. He didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him. Cole carried with him a different air then most. Cullen wouldn't call it evil or bad it was just different, almost as if he charged the air around him. Turning his head to look at the boy he watched as Cole pulled his legs to his chest sitting down on the first pew.

"Any change?" Cullen asked standing to face him.

Coles eyes went clear and seemed to glass over, Cullen knew that he was searching to hear Athena. To try and tune into her thoughts, when they had gotten her to the healers they shut them all out and when to work on her. They were in that room for almost four hours before the healer stepped from the room.

Cullen had been the first to approach him. "Well? How is she?" he asked a little too forcefully. The healer just shook his head.

"There is nothing more we can do. As a mage, her plight is different than that of the normal patient. What ever battle is going on now is all in her head. And sadly that's all up to her. She must find something to fight for." He stepped aside and motioned to the door, "You all can go in now."

Cullen ran his hand threw his hair as he entered the room. The magic barriers that they had placed around her made her shine like a star. Her rift mark flared randomly causing the walls to remain in a haunted faint green shadow.

Athena was tucked in with care. Her long white hair sprayed across the pillow she was laid on. They had bathed her and removed her armor. He could help but think how small she looked without it. She looked so weak laying there, unmoving under the thin sheet they had her tucked into.

Varric pulled the worn blanket from the table and there it over her being careful to not hit her freshly bandaged wounds. "Makers breath." He said with a sigh as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

For a time no one spoke, they just watched Athena's chest rise and fall with her shallow breathing. Finally it was Vivienne who spoke first.

"Who will end this?" She asked walking up to the foot of the bed. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Solas asked still leaning on his staff.

Vivienne rolled her eyes at the mage, "We all know what the cause of her fall was, She.." she started but was cut off by Varric.

"Hey Rapunzel if you have any inside information I'm sure we all would like to hear it." He said earning him an aggravated sigh.

"It's clear to anyone with half a brain dwarf. She has been overtaken by demons. A sad fate but one that mages have known too well. She did not have the strength necessary to kept them from her mind."

"She has a personal window into the fade on her hand, I think that's bound to cause a little more attraction then normal mages." The dwarf answered back.

"That is besides the point, she is hair from turning into an abomination. Can you not see how bad that would be?" Vivienne said.

"So what are you suggesting? Should we just plunge a knife into her heart as she lay there?" Dorain asked her crossing his arms in front of him. The tall women just stared back at him.

"By the gods women, have you no loyalty at all? I know you two didn't really see eye to eye but for makers sake." Dorain put his hands out, "This is madness, I will not be part of this."

"No one would." Bull said getting up from his seat. "I think we all would die for the boss. So the idea that any of us would go along with killing her kinda pisses me off."

"Fine. If you all are too blind to see the danger here I no longer have any employment with the inquisition." Vivienne spun on her heels and walked quickly through the door. "But consider for a moment the possibility that she does turn into an abomination, would any of you be able to make the call that needed to be made? Or would your _friendship _stay your hand." As she walked out the door she made a point to look at Cullen. Knowing full well he still held ties to the Templar order. It would have been his job to end any threat should it arise.

Even if it came from…..her.

With the door now closed they all turned their eyes back to Athena. Sera shuffled back and forth on her feet, clearly uneasy with the idea of a possessed inquisitor.

"Could that….I mean could she really be possessed?" She asked not looking up from her feet.

Solas sighed at the girls nativity, "She is a mage, demons call to all of us. The mark does not give her any safe guard from them. If anything it acts as a beacon to them, pulling them to her like a light in the dark. So to answer your question, yes, she could be possessed."

"Shite….So….bitchy knickers was right? One of us would have to….to…" Sera swallowed hard not being able to finish.

They let her question hang in the air. All think the same thing, that they couldn't kill the women laying before them. Athena had befriended every single person in the room, she helped them when they were in need, made them laugh at the weekly games of wicked grace.

"But killing her would send her into the fade. It is not a nice place! No one wants to be there. Varric we did not kill the templar who killed me. Why would we kill her? She is good, she does not belong in the fade!" Cole said looking at the dwarf.

Varric sighed and rubbed his temple, "I know kid, this…it would be different. She wouldn't want to be a monster. She would want us to set her free."

"So you would kill her?" Dorian asked harshly.

Varric threw his hands up, "I'm not saying I would enjoy doing it sparkles. But she is my friend, I'd like to think I know her well enough to say that I know she wouldn't want to live like that."

"Well hell why stop there! We have plenty of mages around why not start slitting their throats while they sleep for they are too close to the fade when they dream. And surly no one would want to live like that!" Dorian said.

"Enough!" Cullen shouted. His voice seemed to boom off the walls of the small room. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I can take this bickering no longer. If the time comes, IF it comes…..I will be the one to end her suffering." He held his head high and stood a little straighter then necessary showing that there would be no arguing.

"Comander." Cassandra looked from Athena to Cullen.

"I spent my life in the chantry, I alone have the training for this exact purpose. I might have left the Templars but I would never let an abomination roam free in the world. Even if…." Cullen could not finish. He looked back down at Athena. She was so beautiful, he wished he could run his hands over her hair, tracing over her closed eyes and ending on her soft pink lips. It was all to much. Not wanting to look weak he cleared his throat and turned toward the door.

_Even if it is the women I love. _ He finished in his mind.

He could tell by the boys face that the situation had not changed.

"I see." He said his shoulders dropping.

"I feel her now." Cole said earning a gasp from Cullen.

"She is awake?!" He said stepping closer to the boy.

"No, not awake. I feel her the way she was. Its like a snow flake rolling down a hill, small at first just whispers, easy to ignore to push out. Then it gains speed collecting others to it getting bigger and louder. Harder to push away, so loud. I could ask for help, no no weakness, what would they think. What would he think, I can show him we are not all the same. Have to be strong. They pull me use my love against me. They show me him show me what it could be like. Hush! No this is my mind. Get out." Cole looked up and out of the window. Then continued.

"How could I tell them that I was losing myself. Losing the fight for control. They need me, I must save them, everyone. The mark it burns every time. Spreads a little more each rift, on the inside, hidden. Away from friends eyes. Good, no one will know, will see."

"Stop." Cullen said, his voice shaking slightly. He knew too well what it was like to be in the hands of demons, to have your brain picked apart. For the demons to use your most hidden secrets and desires against you, feel your mind slipping from your control. How could he have over looked the pain she was in.

"The fade is no place to be." Cole said looking back to the commander.

He nodded and sat next to him on the bench. "Cole, you know I was a templar correct?"

Cole shook his head.

"And you know what they are charged with right? What their duties are?"

Again the boy nodded, "They kill mages."

Cullen sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, "No no…well yes they do sometimes have to kill apostates, but that's not what the order was meant to be. We were the guardians against evil, wither that be mages demons or even just the corrupt."

Cole eyed him unblinking, "Templars killed me." he said.

Cullen sighed again. This wasn't what he was trying to say, why was he so bad at this? "I know. There are some bad templars that do not hold to what the order is."

"Just like there are some bad mages out there." The voice came from behind them. Varric walked slowly to them. "Then there are the desperate, beaten down so much that they don't know where else to turn. They make bad decision after bad decision until that's all that is left and they are alone with their actions." He stopped and leaned against the opposite pew.

"Not all mages are beaten in the care of the templars, were some among us that had befriended mages." Cullen said

Varric chuckled, "Do you have names? I'm sure Blondie could use a few allies in the order right now." He smiled and then looked at Cole, "Solas is looking for ya kid."

Cole nodded and mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"How you holding up?" He asked cleaning under his nail.

"I have felt better." Cullen said looking back.

"Haven't we all." Varric crossed over to him and sat down. "Look with all this talk about possessions and killing none of us seems to be remembering who exactly we are talking about here. The inquisitor is the strongest smartest most resilient women I have ever met. And for me that is saying something. I see a lot of Hawk in her. In fact if there was some way to mix the two of them together I think we would end up with the recreation of Andraste herself."

"Hawks no mage." Cullen sighed.

"No, no she's not. But trust me when I say that she has more experience with magic then even some mages do. And not all of those experiences were sun shine and daises. In fact most of them weren't."

"I was there Varric you don't have to lecture me about what it was like." Cullen snapped at him.

"That's not the point curly. What I'm trying to say is Hawk pulled threw everything she face and always came out on top. Athena is a lot like her, she couldn't fail even if she wanted to, its not in her nature."

"Wasn't it you yourself that said this story is no good for heroes?"

"Athena is not hero," the dwarf said earning a look from the commander, "She is so much more."

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Her eyes were still closed but her breathing had become much stronger then it was five days ago. Cullen sat beside her bed while the mages cleaned and redressed her wounds. after they were done he thanked them and asked them to close the door on their way out.

When they were gone he moved closer to her bed settling on the side so he could slip his hand into hers. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on her wrist. Letting his mind wander as he sat there watching her.

The mages said that she was improving, her mana was weak but up to normal levels and the color was finally returning to her face. Cullen knew that she was fighting, where ever she was, in her own head off in the fade somewhere, it didn't matter there was nothing that could stop her. It made him proud that she had not given up. She fought on even when she was at her limits.

She was so strong, he was in awe of her every time he saw her. Even in the very first moment he saw her on the mountain climbing toward the breach the fire that was clear threw her eyes made him want to put his faith in her. If anyone could have saved them it was her. And she did, with no complaints. She saved them all and no one even offered her a simple thank you or told her how much she meant to them.

Somewhere in the distance he heard the sound of the church bell, which meant it was six am. The troops would be getting up and ready for training, which meant he would be needed. Sighing he rubbed his eyes, yet another sleepless night. Before he stood to walk out he lifted her hand to his lips rubbing them over her wrist just like his finger. The skin so soft against his, "Be back soon, my love." He whispered into her skin then placed a kiss where he spoke.

Before he closed the door behind him he cast on last look at her, the women he loved. A mage of all things, she had his heart wrapped around her finger and then when she jumped off the tower he had felt it ripped out. He would not lose her, not again. He would protect her from any threat even if that meant herself.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"SIR!" the scout busted through Cullen's office door with a loud bang. Her eyes were wide, there was a thin layer of sweat that covered her face letting him know that she ran here from where ever she had been. She gulped looking around at the others that were in the room.

"This better be important, were dealing with a time sensitive situation" Cullen said crossing his arms.

The women nodded but then opened and close her mouth in quick repetition not knowing where to start.

"Well?" Cullen asked already exasperated with the time she was taking to speak.

"It's the inquisitor sir…."

"What! What's happened," he quickly closed the distance to her and put his hands on each of her shoulders with a smile, "Is she awake?!" he asked excitedly.

The scout shook her head no, the smile then slipped from Cullen's face. "She's….she has been made tranquil sir."

Cullen's hands fell to his sides, this couldn't be happening. How could this have happened she had armed guards standing watch at all times, how could someone get to her? Who would want to do this? His hands balled into fists, they would pay whoever did this to her.

As if she could read his thoughts the scout looked down at the floor, "It was lady Vivienne sir, she was caught while performing the ritual."

"And Athena….is she…was the ritual completed?" Cullen asked his voice shaking.

"The ritual broke whatever state she was in, but it has detached her from the fade, she bares the mark of tranquility." The scout looked back down at the ground. "I'm sorry sir."

Cullen pulled in a raged breath and brought a hand up to his eyes, rubbing them to stop the tears that threaten to fall. He then pushed past her, starting as a fast walk he ended in a sprint in full armor he got to the tent they had been keeping her in just in times to see them shackling Vivienne. He could feel the anger run through him like fire, it turned his blood to lava in his skin.

"I want her bound and gagged! Through her in the cells, no one is to talk to her until we sort any of this out!" Cullen bellowed to the guards handling her.

"There is nothing to sort out, I did what you all were unable to do. I saved everyone before she became a monster." Vivienne said looking right at him.

Cullen cluched his hands to stop them from shaking, "Don't you dare speak. I swear to the maker if one more word falls from your mouth I will make you beg to be given to the red templars." He snarled at her then turned to the tent. "Get her out of here."

Taking a deep breath he pushed open the flap and walked in, the others were all standing facing him, everyone but one. The inquisitor was standing her back to him with her long white hair falling down her back. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her standing made his heart want to jump out of his chest.

But when she turned around to face him all the color drained from his face. He knew he would never know happiness again his life would never again be filled with the sound of her laughter or even the booming of her yells across the training field as she spar with her companions.

Athena faced him now, there was no smile on her face just a simple expression that showed neither happiness nor pain. She was just an empty shell of her former self. He couldn't help the sob that broke from his lips as he met her eyes. They were flat, no shine or hint of emotion, the wild flare she once carried was ripped from her.

"Commander. How are you today?" Athena asked flatly.

Cullen didn't try to stop the sob this time as he fell to his knees in front of her. Reaching for her he grasped her hand and pressed it to his forehead as his body shook with grief his tears fell silently to the cold ground.

Athena turned back and faced the others who were behind her, all who had cast their eyes to the ground, then asked in her same flat voice, "Is something wrong?"

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Omg, sorry for the long wait next chapter up in the next few days. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
